She Don't Know She's Beautiful working title
by RippersFaith
Summary: Draco knows what Hermione doesn't so he decides to tell her. (DracoHermione) Rating just to be safe
1. And it starts with watching

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed, buried in his covers. He'd been plagued by nightmares and now he couldn't fall back to sleep. He'd take a walk but that was against the rules and he didn't feel like breaking them what with being a prefect and all. Instead he slipped under his covers completely, his head disappearing under the thick fabric. He created a small light and finished his book from under his pillow. It was a grim tale of a child abused in every way and eventually murdered by his own parents but at least it was someone else's sorrow instead of his own. He'd barely started this book but when it was time to get up and ready for the day he'd finished it completely and had started going over the notes he'd made for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They had a test today and he wanted to ensure he did well.  
  
He rose and dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As usual he was one of the first students there and he picked at the items on the table, not eating much but drinking a fair amount of juice. He watched the students file in and wondered about each of them. Before long Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him causing a soft sigh of annoyance to escape Draco's lips.  
  
His lackeys prattled on about whatever amused their small brains this time but Draco's interest only piqued when the Gryffindor Trio walked in. Amazing how they'd grown up. The Weasel was tall and lanky as always but now his muscles were wiry and his hair darkened into a rather pleasant auburn. Harry was broad in the shoulders and truly handsome. Hermione was tall and well proportioned, not being terribly thin nor overweight either and scandalously attractive. He watched them like he always did. He watched their easy interaction and affection and he felt wistful for friends like them. He got lost in his reverie and before he knew it, Crabbe and Goyle were pestering him that it was time for classes. He didn't bother to rise until The Trio did and he followed them at a discreet distance.  
  
They paused at the door to one of the classrooms. Harry and Ron had Muggle Studies while he had Transfiguration with Hermione and his stupid followers. Hermione stayed to chat a moment before hurrying to class. Draco didn't stop to regard them, in fact, dropping his gaze as he passed The Trio. He did watch when Hermione jogged past them however. He resented Crabbe and Goyle and their brainless following of him. He didn't want to be a leader at all let alone the leader of such a pitiful, pathetic pair.  
  
Hermione was already seated with Susan Bones in the front desks. As usual, Draco sat behind the Muggle-born witch and his idiots behind him. He was grateful they sat with each other instead of arguing over who got to sit with him. Pansy sat beside him and inwardly he wanted to run away and hide but outwardly, he smiled with deceiving charm. "Hullo Pansy. You're looking positively..." He paused searching for something to say. "Delicious today." He dragged his tongue over his lower lip to emphasize the comment he didn't actually believe.  
  
He continued to flirt unabashedly with Pansy until Professor McGonagall entered the room. He noted with secret satisfaction that Hermione was utterly disgusted with his and Pansy's exchange. He tore a piece of parchment and scrawled something in his infinitely patient and neat penmanship then tossed it on Hermione's desk when McGonagall's back was turned. He smirked when she opened it and saw her shoulders stiffen in response to the note's words. Jealous, Mudblood?  
  
Hermione never did reply and the class droned on. He thought for a moment that he was dreaming when it was announced that class was over but that Hermione rose and Pansy began to speak again told him otherwise.  
  
He sighed softly and wished the Slytherin slag would just leave but he knew she wouldn't so he gathered his things and slipped them into his bag. With a cheeky smirk, he handed his bag to Pansy to carry and to his disgust she didn't even protest.  
  
It was lunch time before he saw the Gryffindor Trio again. As he had this morning, he watched them faithfully, regarding them with his silent reverie. 


	2. Be more careful next time, mudblood

He watched Hermione mostly. He loved to watch her... her hips that swayed like a temptress when she walked though she didn't know it or she would have attempted to walk differently.  
  
Draco watched Harry and Ron chatting with her and caught a few gazes from other boys. No, he never tried to fool himself into thinking he was the only one who watched her. He just wished she saw the heated gazes sent her way.  
  
It struck him like a sledgehammer as he watched a blonde Gryffindor approach Hermione and talk to her for a few minutes.  
  
She doesn't know she's beautiful!  
  
Draco had to look away, his mind reeling. How could she not?! He started to get angry then. Harry and Ron must not have been the dear kind friends he'd given them credit for. His expression grew dour. Saint Potter would have to learn how to treat a lady properly...  
  
Draco left the Great Hall without warning and headed to the library. He highly doubted he'd be disturbed here. He sat in thought with a parchment before him and a quill in his hand. There was no reason Hermione shouldn't know how attractive she was. If she had been someone else, going about letting her know would have been easy. But as it was, she was Hermione Granger: Mudblood Extraordinaire. If he were to use his usual methods, Draco would be slaughtered... then Narcissa would let her husband at him.  
  
He began to write and though he wrote quickly, his penmanship was perfect and eloquent. This first letter was not very long but he thought the point got across quite well. He would have to be very careful with delivery. He rolled the parchment up and tied it with a leather strip that was plain and gave nothing away. He smiled in satisfaction and hid the letter up his sleeve as he headed to class.  
  
They had Potions with Severus Snape next and somehow he was the first person in the classroom. Though it was one of his favourite classes because it required precision and concentration, it seemed to drone on forever.  
  
When at last the class was finished, Draco gathered his things quickly and headed past Hermione's desk. He toppled her books and her bag to the floor and let the letter slip down with them. He glanced at her icily. "Be more careful next time, Mudblood!" He sneered.  
  
Hermione all but ignored him, which was fine. He didn't dare look back but knew Harry was already on his knees to help pick up the mess.  
  
"Oy! What's this, 'Mione?" Ron's voice was confused and Draco smiled as he left the room. 


	3. Surprise reaction

Hermione snatched the letter from Ron and shoved it in her bag. "I don't know." She snapped irritably. She finished gathering her things and hoisted her bag to her shoulder. "Come on." She hated that Draco Malfoy could still ruffle her so much with just a simple childish act even though they were seventeen.  
  
She had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. With the perpetually infantile blond Slytherin, much to her dismay. She arrived in the classroom early and opened the letter to read it.  
  
Dearest Hermione, I have watched you every since the first day I saw you... that first train ride to Hogwart's. I have seen your intelligence in your grades but more so in the sharp wit you show in battles of wits with just about anyone. I have seen how beautiful you are with every smile and every tear. You take my breath away, Hermione. That will never change.  
  
I know I am not the only one who finds you so attractive and exhilarating and wise. Boys are always you looking for ways to spend time with you. And I do not mean Potter and Weasley. They cannot seem to see the beauty that is right in front of them.  
  
I wish that you could see yourself the way that I do... you are about near as perfect as is tolerable. More than tolerable...  
  
With love and dreams, A shadow.  
  
Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She had never thought herself as being attractive... she knew she was clever but witty? She could tell from the essence of the note that the 'near perfect as is tolerable' was to make her chuckle and was a compliment. She folded the parchment quickly and stuffed it in her robes before wiping her eyes to ensure the tears there didn't get a chance to spill. Who in the world would see her like that? Harry and Ron just saw another friend, a third wheel if anything... Draco – not that his opinion mattered – saw a filthy pathetic little mudblood... everyone else just saw a girl who memorized textbooks for fun and could help them with their homework.  
  
She glanced around the quickly filling classroom and moved to the professor's desk. "Excuse me, professor. I'm suddenly not feeling very well. Could I please go lay down?"  
  
As a favoured and top-marking student, permission for delay on the test was granted and Hermione fled from the classroom. 


End file.
